Today's computing technology typically includes any number of man-machine interfaces. Such interfaces generally allow a user to point and select something on the display of the computing system. Multiple solutions exist, such as a touchscreen, mouse, trackball, and the Kinect interface by Microsoft, just to name a few. Actual pointing devices can vary in form factor from a stick-like pointer, similar to laser pointer used for presentations, to so-called smart glasses, which allow a user to make selections by simply looking at a specific place on display screen. In any such cases, the user effectively points to an appropriate area on the screen, and the computing system recognizes where the user points and then can act accordingly. In response to the user's pointing, the computing system can highlight the pointed area to give feedback to the user. A select/activate mechanism is usually provided as well (e.g., as pointing may not be enough for most usages), which can be a button or other mechanism (e.g., voice recognition is a possible example for smart glasses).